Harlow Daniel Germais
HARLOW DANIEL GERMAIS (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created and Played by: LaLaLaLorelei NAME: Harlow Daniel Gervais AGE: 25 GENDER: male ORIENTATION: straight OCCUPATION: Co-editor at a moderately popular men’s magazine. His father owns the publishing company that the magazine belongs to (Gervais Publishing International), and had helped his son get the job. LOOKS: Dark brown hair and dark, serious eyes. A slim build and likes to be neat and polished-looking. ACTOR: ''George Harrison '' PERSONALITY: Harlow is in a transition period. He used to be spoiled, selfish, and lazy. Now, the person who was uncontrollably spending his dad’s money like some people breathe, is working hard and living on his own. He spends his free time reading, writing in a journal that he has kept to help him keep on the right track, and occasionally, in quiet company of new friends that he has made, mostly his co-workers from lower classes. He still has traces of arrogance in his personality, but only because it is so deep-set into his psyche that it will take more than a few years to rid himself of it. LIKES: Working out, but only for the vanity aspect of it. He has no real interest in health, but wants to look good, so he works out for about an hour a day to keep his figure trim. He likes an occasional cigarette. He started smoking a few months ago, but only does it recreationally, like once or twice a week. He’s not addicted yet. He also likes an occasional drink with friends, but doesn’t drink nearly as much as he used to. He does splurge on food and drink the few times he goes out. He likes imported beer, especially Guinness. He listens to disco and techno music, but only when working out. He reads only nonfiction books, and dismisses popular books like Twilight or Harry Potter as below his intelligence. When he likes something, he sticks with it. If he likes a pair of shoes, for example, he buys a pair in brown, navy, and black. DISLIKES: His eyebrows, but he feels it would be too feminine to get them waxed or plucked. He wish he were more buff, too, but his body is naturally slim and he finds it difficult to fight against nature. He dislikes that his dad helped him get the job, and hopes to find another one that he gets on his own accord. He’s not a pet person, he’s not a kid person either. He is also untrusting of organized religion and considers spirituality silly. STRENGTHS: His willpower. So far, he hasn’t fell off the wagon, but not for lack of temptation. He threw away his old friends, pays for his own car, and rents his own apartment in New York City, with no help from his father. His resolve and integrity is growing stronger and stronger every day. He is also becoming fiercely independent, and does not hesitate to remind anyone that he is. He is also of above average intelligence, and anticipates to rise through the ranks of his magazine because of his will and wit. WEAKNESSES: He is fighting against his old self. It is almost like he is weaning himself from his old habits; laziness, temper tantrums, and selfishness. He has demonstrated that he could be a responsible young adult, but he has not stood up to the temptation of women yet, and he’s afraid that he will get tangled in another fling and meaningless sex. Things that he is unsure if he can stand is weak is perfume, red dresses, and heels. He has not had a lover since he started on his path to responsibility seven months ago, and doesn’t want to go back to his old ways because he was known as a person to never say no to sensual temptation. RELATIONSHIPS: He had many brief flings, but none of them went anywhere. Most of those girls were bleached blonde and starlets. In the past, in a girl, he liked blondes and girls with accents. He preferred a girl to be slim and fit, and expects not much else. But after a few failed relationships, he is ready to settle down and find a serious girl, much to the relief of his parents. He figures that the best way to cement himself into a respectable lifestyle is to find a good woman with morals to share his life with. FAMILY: He is the only child of Emma Gervais (nee Smithson) and Keith Gervais. His father’s younger brother, Richard, wants the inheritance instead of it going to Harlow. (See the Other section) OTHER: To be named the heir of his father’s considerable fortune, Harlow must prove himself to be responsible and hard-working, and he also must have a wife in order to insure that Harlow would carry on the family name. Harlow signed up for this reality show for the quickest way to find a wife. He heard somewhere that if you’re locked up with someone for weeks on end, it’s the best way to know their true personalities. “Infinitely better than speed-dating.” Harlow jokes.